Nathan's Redemption
by cyberikat
Summary: A following story is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. The story is a prequel for original LiS game events. I hardly try to stick with all the facts I saw in the game, read on a wikipedia or deducted by myself. Unfortunately, some informations are missing, also I had to improvise many times (please, be tolerant). Why Nathan? Because he was a victim too.
1. A New Thinking

It was beginning of the April in the year 2012. The weather in Arcadia Bay was getting pleasantly warmer, as everyone wished for and the animals began to show up at Blackwell Academy campus. Arcadia Bay was one of the smaller seaside towns. Mostly with a peaceful atmosphere all over the place. The spectacular nature surrounding the town had its own spirit. Calm trees, always facing the slow sunrise, a beach serving a space for romantic nights and lovely summer afternoons, majestic rocks, protecting the trees from a rough wind. And above the whole Arcadia Bay, probably the most known landmark in the closest miles, an old lighthouse was holding a patrol as a never leaving knight.

Everyone, who studied Photography at Blackwell Academy trying to convince you, it wasn't because of Mark Jefferson, would be labeled as liars. Nathan Prescott was happy and proud to be one of his students. He knew, that Mark Jefferson was a world known photographer and if Nathan wanted to be really famous as Mr. Jefferson one day, he couldn`t choose a better program. Mr. Jefferson was charming, talented and had a sense for details. But for more than half of the school year, he was reserved towards his students. He probably tried to earn his respect as a teacher so hardly. Not this week. Mr. Jefferson chose a different strategy. He decided to be more open and behave more individually towards the students in his class. It completely changed the atmosphere in the class and his students adored him.  
He was funny and swift, always knowing the right answers. Like a real master of his profession.

First Monday of the April, Nathan was sitting in the photography class, concentrated at every word coming over Mr. Jefferson's lips.  
"Okay students," Mr. Jefferson addressed them, quickly looked over the classroom to be sure everyone was paying attention to him and continued: "From the beginning of the school year, I have seen many of your photographs. I have noticed, some if you were born as natural photographers with a vision and promising future, but you miss the knowledge. Some of you are might not so talented yet, but you love the art of photography and you are very diligent and ambitious. Being a great photographer requires both. But don't worry, if you don't see the exact angle, position or way of light, practice and experience will fix it. Due to these reasons, I've decided to choose an another method towards you. I would like to know more about you. I know you all love taking pictures, but I want to know what real talent is inside you." He made a short pause and seen all the eyes in the class were glued to him. He took the word again: "I am one hundred percent sure, that all of you don't take pictures for our class only. I want you to bring me your personal portfolios, excluding the pictures I've seen already. You can even bring the bad pictures if you wish to discuss, what has turned them wrong. Students who will not bring me the portfolios will be classified with F. Consider this project as your homework. Feel free to number the photographs and add a short description, which you like. Name of the photography, what was the place or your mood while you were taking them. Any questions?"  
A shy girl raised her arm into the air. The photography teacher nodded, giving her a signal, she can ask her question.  
"How old the photographs can be, Mr. Jefferson?"  
"It really doesn't matter, as long as you remember with which camera did you take them and what the circumstances were. But I am sure, you have a really good memory, Lynn," he replied and smiled at her. The color of Lynn's cheeks turned into mellow peaches and she simply thanked him.  
"Is everything clear?" Mr. Jefferson asked. All students in the class nodded.  
"Awesome!" shouted Mr. Jefferson and clapped his hands. The school bell had no mercy as Mr. Jefferson tried to drown it out: "DON'T FORGET! THE DEADLINE IS THIS FRIDAY! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

 _Should I ask him now? I don't want to look stupid.. Breathe, Nathan.._  
-"Nathan?" Mr. Jefferson spoke to him.  
"Yes?" Nathan answered and soberly walked to his teacher.  
"You look worried about something. What is it?"

Nathan was thinking. How long it actually was someone asked him such a question? His father wasn't treating him well since he started to study at Blackwell Academy. He was just giving him money and kept a deep abyss between each other. His sister Kristen really liked him, but lived far away her own life. He wasn't bad-looking, but didn't know how to play it with girls. He always needed a booze to come out of his shell, but then always somehow messed it up. It seemed to him, Mr. Jefferson was probably only one person, who really cared about him. He felt, there was some kind of mental connection between them since the beginning of the school year, but Mr. Jefferson probably didn't want to prioritize him publicly.  
"Nathan! Come back to this universe. Now!" Mr. Jefferson raised his voice a bit.  
"I am sorry, Mr. Jefferson."  
"What's wrong? Something happened?"  
"No, I just.."  
"Come on, I don't bite. You can trust me."  
"I know, Mr. Jefferson. I was just wondering.. if you will be talking about the details of the portfolios in the class."  
"No, we will be talking about the portfolios in privacy after school. But Nathan, you shouldn't choose your photos depending on this. You have to learn, how to present yourself as a strong personality. Remember, there will always be critics. And if you will not build strong nerves, they will eat you alive."  
"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson," answered Nathan, satisfied with Jefferson's positive thinking.  
"No need to thank. And yet, Nathan.. come closer."  
Nathan stepped so close, he could see the teacher's bright eyes and wondered what was behind them. Mr. Jefferson put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and spoke to him with lowered voice: "Nathan, in your case - I am really not worried about your name in the future photography hall of fame. You're very talented, maybe even my best student. Trust yourself more. We will practice more and you will learn all the photography techniques. You have it naturally in yourself. Loss, there is no space, where I could give you private lessons.. I could show you more, than what I can just during our class." He sighed, took his hand off Nathan's shoulder and added: "If you will need any kind of help or just to have a chit-chat, I'm here for you, Nathan. Alright?" Mr. Jefferson manly, but friendly slapped Nathan's arm three times and smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I really appreciate your interest."  
"I'm glad, Nathan. For now, enjoy the rest of your day."  
"You too," answered Nathan and headed out of the class with a smile all over his face.

Nathan walked trough the school corridor, which was emptying, as the students were finishing their classes. _Wow! Mr. Jefferson thinks I am really talented. Jesus! That`s really an honor. World photographer like him just gave me a compliment! I can`t almost breathe! I really have had to impress him.. And private lessons? That would be something! But where to do this? I absolutely have to prepare my portfolio well and choose the right pictures. Yet, there were some, which I would like to discuss-_  
"-Oops! I am really sorry, Nathan!" said Lynn, taking him away from his thoughts, as she accidentally bumped into him at the corner of the corridor. She felt stupid and instantly looked into the floor.  
"Uh, it's.. it's alright, Lynn.. I was just thinking about the homework.. and I didn't see you, it was my fault," he tried to apologize. Nathan spotted a piece of paper on the floor. He bent down and grabbed it and quickly looked at its content. It was a raw sketch of his portrait.  
"Is this yours?" Nathan asked Lynn, blushing a bit. It wasn`t a bad drawing, but looked like it was sketched in a hurry.  
"Yes, it is mine.. It is so stupid.." said shy Lynn and tried to grab the sketch from Nathan`s hand. Nathan was confused and for a second he didn`t want to let go. Lynn`s fast move tore the sketch apart.  
"Oh! Lynn, I am sorry!" shouted Nathan. Lynn quickly turned her back to him and run to the main entrance.  
"Lynn! WAIT! I didn`t want to-"  
-SLAM! The door behind Lynn closed and she left Nathan standing in the corridor ashamed for a little misunderstanding. He shrugged and slowly followed Lynn`s trail. He didn`t actually want to follow her and he wanted to give her a chance to escape for girls` dorms. He was thinking about his homework again.

Walking slowly on the school ground, Nathan stopped for a while and turned himself against the sun. He closed his eyelids and let the sun rays soak into his jacket. The warmth was stroking his arms and chest, he felt how spring sun was turning into the summer sun and it was a pleasant feeling.  
 _Should I ask my dad, if he could find a place for my private lessons with Mr. Jefferson? No, that`s a bad idea.. I promised to myself to accept his money only when it will be necessary. I don`t want to look spoiled. But if it could help to my future career.. When I am taking the pictures, I feel so calm and.. myself.._

Nathan reached the boys' dorms when sun was slowly setting. He gave to the biggest star last glance and entered the building. The place was smelling bad by something unpleasant and that was a moment, when Nathan was wishing to have his own flat in the town. But he also wanted to socialize more. He stopped in front of his room and found a sticky note on the door. `You don`t own this place,` said the blue ink on a yellow paper.  
 _Great. Why do they connect me with the money of my father so often? At least they don`t come for loans.._  
He removed the sticky note, crumpled it in his palm and let it fell on the floor. He wanted to leave all the negative feelings on the corridor. Nathan walked into his room, closed the door, threw the briefcase somewhere into the corner and fell on the bed. He didn`t want to think anymore, but his brain didn`t let him. He was playing the conversation with Mr. Jefferson in his head over and over. Then Lynn with the sketch of him.. Nathan instinctively grabbed the headphones lying at the end table and let the whales' song to calm his mind. Few minutes later, he passed out and definitely didn`t hear, when someone was knocking at his door.


	2. Lost Companion

Nathan opened his eyes at 6:14 am. He woke up few times at night, feeling a need to pee and take a shower, but every time before he was completely awake, he fell asleep again. He slept more than twelve hours in total and he felt worse, than if he would be having a hangover. He sat on the bed, grabbed his smartphone and looked at the display. Nothing. No missed calls, no messages, no notifications. He left the curtains drawn and got up, opened the end table drawer and took a chocolate bar from the inside. Chewing it quickly was giving him bit of energy and he continued walking to the closet. Nathan opened the closet and found a clean towel, which he threw over his shoulder and armed with toothbrush, toothpaste, new shower gel and shampoo left to the showers.  
It was too early for the other residents of boys' dorms and Nathan was glad, he could have the showers for himself. It was long and refreshing shower time. Blackwell Academy was waking up to the new day. Nathan stroked the misty and wet mirror, so he could see a piece of his reflection. He brushed his teeth and made his typical hairdo, slapped his cheeks few times to look super fresh and went back into his room. He opened the curtains, kneeled down in front of the bed and put his arm under it. Blindly searched for a moment and then finally pulled out a black portfolio. Sitting on the bed in boxers, cold portfolio on his partly exposed legs, he began removing the pictures, which Mr. Jefferson had already seen. He worked on it for half an hour and then he realised, he might could be late for his first class that day. Nathan quickly jumped into jeans, white t-shirt and shoes, fought with a jacket for a second and left his room. At the entrance to the boys' dorms, he remembered, he forgot his briefcase and turned back.  
Six minutes later, Nathan was heavily breathing in the classroom. He sat on the chair and the teacher stepped in. Lynn glanced at Nathan so shortly, he almost didn't notice her. He wished he could have a chance to talk to Lynn before the class even started, but things took a different path. Lynn didn't look at him for to the end of the first class and when she heard the school bell, she quickly packed her things and left. Nathan was slowly leaving and heard the conversation between Suzie and Tyra.  
"What's wrong with her today?" Tyra asked Suzie with the lowered voice.  
Suzie was putting her textbook into her backpack and almost whispered: "I don't know, but I heard her asking Richard, if he could tell a message to someone at boys' dorm. I didn't hear the message or the name, though."  
"Loss, maybe we could know more about her little secrets," said Tyra with a grin.  
 _Lynn wanted to send me a message? Maybe she wanted to go for a walk or something.. I didn't hear anything.. Damn! I am such a sleeper! I should find Richard and ask him to be sure.._

Nathan finally caught Richard in front of main school building after last class with Mr. Jefferson.  
"Hey, Rich!"  
"Sup, kid?"  
"Did you have to deliver me some message, yesterday?"  
"Yo! I almost forgot.. you know, what passes midnight is totally like being forgotten in my head.. I was knocking at your door, but I heard nothing, so I left."  
"Okay and what was the message?"  
"If only I could remember.."  
"Are you kidding me?" Nathan said, sounding pissed off and gently punched Richard into his arm.  
"Yo, calm down! Of course, I am kidding! It was a message from Lynn. She said, she will not bother you anymore and yet she apologizes."  
"What?" said Nathan maybe too much aloud, shaking his head. He was confused.  
"I don't know anything else, man. But come on, Lynn is weird, living in her own bubble. There are better chicks around!"  
"Mhm.. Thank you for your help, Rich. See ya."  
"Anytime! See ya."

 _Not bother me anymore? What is this about? Girls! I really don't understand them sometimes. Maybe I should let it be. If she doesn't feel comfortable talking to me or so.._  
Rest of the evening Nathan spent with doing his homework for Mr. Jefferson's class. This time, he was awake till 1:00 am and the next morning he woke up very tired.  
It was raining all day and during the breaks were no students at the school yards. Nathan felt tired and probably the only one person, who needed to walk outside to the heavy rain and inhale some fresh air. Mr. Jefferson surprised him running from the parking lot into the school building. Arms above his head, holding a photography magazine, because he didn't want to wet his hair.  
"Mr. Jefferson! I should get you an umbrella for your birthday!"  
"Hello, Nathan! And Yep! That would be indeed a very practical gift. But don't worry about my birthday. Be sure, I have plenty of umbrellas, I just left all of them in my hometown.."  
"I will get you one for Arcadia Bay."  
"No, Nathan. You really don't have to. But rather tell me, how are you doing with your homework?" Mr. Jefferson asked him, as he was shaking the magazine to drop the water from its cover.  
"I am almost done with it. I hope I chose the right pictures."  
"I knew, you will be zealous for this task. I am looking forward to seeing what you prepared for me! Hmm.. Nathan, what would you say for a little photo shooting at the beach this weekend? If you have no plans yet. I would like to show you few tricks."  
Nathan was barely finding a breath: "Mr. Jefferson.. I.. That would be really awesome!"  
"Great. Be on Saturday at 9:00 am at this parking lot. I will pick you up. Now, let's go to the class, so we don't let the others wait."

 _First private lesson with Mr. Jefferson! WOW! This is just.. WOW!_ Nathan was almost flying above the ground, when he was heading back to his dorm in the afternoon. The clouds were all above Arcadia Bay, but for Nathan, it was like if this was a sunny day. He was just happy and excited about the weekend.  
 _I am so lucky I have the opportunity to work with Mr. Jefferson. Not many photography students could say that. And I am one of them. I feel like I have an advantage in the future battle of photographers. Some of his works are so.. breathtaking.._  
Nathan closed the door to his room and grabbed his smartphone. He quickly found Sean Prescott in his contacts named as Dad and dialed his number. _Dad! Wait when you will hear the news. You will be really proud of me!_ The dialing tone was constantly sounding almost for a minute.  
"Sean Prescott speaking-"  
"-Dad!"  
"Oh, it's you, Nathan," said Sean Prescott almost disappointedly. Then added: "I am sorry, I am busy right now," and hung up.  
"Dad? Dad!" Nathan shouted. He knew, Sean Prescott already hung up. But he was shouting for him, as he could mentally force him to connect that phone call again. Nathan felt refused by his father. Again. _No, I am not gonna let him take that happiness away from me._ He dialed his sister Kristine. Their relationship was lovely, but also, Kristine didn't have much time for phone calls. Since she moved out of the country, Nathan saw her mostly for holidays. He heard the dialing tone for a minute. For two minutes. Until it got cut out. _It's okay, she just couldn't pick up the phone right now.._ Nathan's eyes were slowly going wet. He needed to let the feelings come out. He tried to fight it and clenched his fist. He punched a blank spot on the wall and finally felt a physical pain. He wrapped his left hand around the right fist, leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. Salty tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was trying not to cry aloud. He clenched his left fist, put it into his mouth and was biting it to soften the sobbing.  
The cry was exhausting after a while and Nathan was out of tears. He felt terrible and he tried to think about his homework and upcoming weekend. He tried to be positive, but a mist of pain occupied his brain constantly. _Why? What have I done? I don't understand. Why is he keeping me in the distance from him? When I have an opportunity to be happy for a while, he pushes me away. Even Kristine.. I thought I can rely on you.._  
Nathan has seen, that his smartphone display lit up. The device began to vibrate. He checked the display. It was Kristine. He answered the phone call immediately. He really didn't give up on her.  
"Hi, Nate! How is Prescott Bay?!"  
"Prescott Bay?"  
"I am just kidding. You know the interests of our father.. speaking of.. have you heard of him lately?"  
"I.. I just phone called him few minutes ago. He answered the phone call and when he realised it was me, he hung up, Kristine," he said her name with a sob again. He couldn't stop the inner pain.  
"Oh, Nathan.. I am so sorry.. He.. You know him. He is doing this to me too. You are not alone. I am afraid, he will not change his bad habits. For anybody."  
"But.. how are you dealing with this?" said Nathan, bit calmed down by hearing Kristine's voice. He wiped the tears away and continued: "I mean.. We have everything we could dream of. I realize it's me mostly, because I am the next male descendant of the Prescott generation. But still, I don't have his attention. I tried to call him, because I wanted to share something positive happening to me _with him_ and he refused me. Now I am sitting here, stuck in my room and unhappy."  
"Nathan.. I know.. he's an asshole. I am so sorry I can't be with you right now. I know, being Prescott sucks sometimes. The best advice I can give you right now is concentrating on the things you want and _you_ love. And socialize at the campus. Get as many friends as you can, because those people are gonna be your family for a while. They will care about you and be there for you while I can't. Now - tell me, what positive you wanted to share with Mr. Scrooge McDuck."

Kristine and Nathan had been talking for almost an hour. Nathan was excited about the upcoming private lesson with Mr. Jefferson and Kristine shared his interest. She was fully supporting Nathan in studying photography art instead of taking over the world with money - as Prescotts would be happy to see. Nathan and Kristine were a different generation and wanted different things from the world.


	3. Forget It

"Good morning, class. I'm glad to see, you're having the happy faces on, which is probably because it's Friday. I am sure you completed the most important task, which was to bring me your portfolios today. Is there anybody, who didn't bring it?" started Mr. Jefferson the photography class and asked a question. Nobody answered. He smiled and continued: "Awesome! I am really happy you all are so diligent. Please, bring me the portfolios at the end of the class and write your name on the list. Now, let's talk about the power of light!"  
Nathan's eyes were shining. He adored Mr. Jefferson as an artist and same as the teacher. Nathan really liked the change Mr. Jefferson did towards the students. Photography class was probably only one, where Nathan paid attention and was fully concentrated. He was writing notes as fast as he was able to and he read them at his dorm room before sleep very often. Nathan basically knew what Mr. Jefferson was talking about most of the time, but explanation from a real master was priceless.

The class was emptying slowly and Nathan was waiting to be there alone with Mr. Jefferson on purpose. Nathan expected and hoped, that Mr. Jefferson would open his portfolio right there, willing to discuss every picture.  
Mr. Jefferson was sitting at his desk, writing something into his smartphone. Suddenly, he raised his eyes to Nathan's face and smiled: "I know, what you're probably expecting, Nathan. But I have another class in a few minutes. Be patient. I will bring the portfolio with me tomorrow. Is that alright for you?"  
"It definitely is, Mr. Jefferson!" Answered Nathan, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Is there anything else on your mind?"  
"I was wondering, which camera should I bring with me?"  
"Any kind you like. It really doesn't matter. Now go, or you will be late for the next class. Don't forget - at 9:00 am."  
"I won't! Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. Have a nice day."  
"You too, Nathan," said Mr. Jefferson calmly and continued with the tapping onto the smartphone screen.

Richard invited Nathan to a private party in Richard's room. Richard was promising some hot female company from the town. Nathan had a dilema, because of Kristine's words. He knew, he should socialize more, but photography was a number one priority. Nathan really didn't want to disappoint his teacher at first opportunity.  
"I am sorry, Rich. I am really glad you invited me, but I will have to get up early tomorrow. It's something important. I don't want to screw it up."  
"Alright, alright.. I got it. A morning date!"  
"Ha ha! Not even close. I will be practicing the photo shooting. Maybe in the evening we could chill and have few drinks in the town?" Nathan asked nicely.  
"Sounds good to me. We will see, in what condition I will be after this evening," answered Richard with laugh.  
"Okay. Enjoy your party."  
"I will. Sweet dreams, Nathan."  
Nathan was partly sad and secretely hoped for Richard not being so wrecked tomorrow.

 _Okay, okay.. camera, bag with the accessories. Some snack.. Should I take the notebook or a laptop for the notes? I will take the laptop. It will be more practical. We can check the pictures immediately. Oof oof.._  
Nathan was afraid, he carried too much stuff. He had to change his backpack once more. Finally, he was ready and closing the door, but as he closed them he slapped his forehead. _OMG the tripod!_  
He quickly jumped into the room, grabbed the tripod, which was standing behind the door and hurried into the parking lot. He was there right at the time.  
"Good morning, Nathan!" Mr. Jefferson greeted him first.  
"Good morning, Mr. Jefferson. I hope you are not waiting here for a long time."  
"Nope, not at all. Hold on a second, I will open the car trunk," said Mr. Jefferson and light clicking sound appeared as he unlocked the car trunk. They put Nathan's stuff inside and sat into the car.  
Mr. Jefferson hit the road and Nathan was watching the Blackwell surroundings. The sun was shining warmly and he could sniff the upcoming summer in the air.  
"We couldn't choose better day for a beach photo shooting, right, Nathan?" asked Mr. Jefferson very positively.  
"Yes, it's really a beautiful day, Mr. Jefferson."  
They arrived into parking lot next to beach just few minutes later and unloaded the car trunk. Mr. Jefferson led Nathan directly into an old fishing boat, because he considered it as a perfect object to be photographed. When Mr. Jefferson explained few tricks, they were taking pictures of beach and few crabs, appearing around them time by time.  
"I could use some snack, Nathan. What about you?" said Mr. Jefferson after a hour and half of their private lesson.  
"Yes, me too, Mr. Jefferson," Nathan answered and began searching his backpack. Before he found the crisps, Mr. Jefferson asked him: "Up for anything tasty at Two Whales?" Nathan nodded: "It's gonna be much better than crisps."  
"I am sure. Let's go." Mr. Jefferson helped him pack his stuff and put it into the car trunk, but left the car on the beach. They decided to take a walk into the Two Whales. Mr. Jefferson hid his hands into the pockets of his jeans and asked Nathan: "Have you been thinking about our private lessons, Nathan?"  
"Hmm, actually.. Mr. Jefferson, honestly, there is nothing more I could wish for, but I don't know any place except school, where we could practice that. Or outdoors."  
"I see, I see.. Nathan, I heard your dad is into estates. Maybe he knows about some free office, depot or something like that."  
"I know, but I was trying to avoid that conversation with him."  
"Why? Don't you two have a good relationship?" Mr. Jefferson asked with really prudent tone.  
And Nathan started to talk. How much Sean Prescott is into money, estates and anything what makes a profit. He confided to Mr. Jefferson about his relationship status with his father and about Kristine's support.  
"I am sorry to hear this, Nathan. I wish I could have such a talented and nice son as you are."  
"Why don't you have a kids, Mr. Jefferson?"  
"I.. have been traveling so much and never had a relationship for longer than a week. You barely want to have kids with women you don't really know."  
"Well, maybe someone awaits you here in Arcadia Bay," said Nathan with excitable voice.  
"Who knows, Nathan," said Mr. Jefferson with smile. He looked somewhere over Nathan and then added: "You know what? I will try to talk with your dad, very peacefully about your potential. It seems to me, if I will invite him to school, he will not come. And it looks like he is not into a phone conversations also. Would you give me an address, where I could catch him personally?"  
"Mr. Jefferson, you don't have to do that.. I don't want to be in more trouble with my dad."  
"No, no, no. You will be in no trouble. I promise. But of course, If you want me to do nothing, I will move backwards." Nathan was thinking for a moment. _Maybe Mr. Jefferson - a famous photographer could help me to impress my father, if he would be talking about me positively. If he really believes in my talent. It worths, Nathan._  
"Alright, Mr. Jefferson. But please, don't mention the problems between me and my father," Nathan agreed with his own condition and told him the Sean Prescott's office address, which Mr. Jefferson quickly noted it into his smartphone.  
They walked back to Mr. Jefferson's car and the teacher opened the back door. He grabbed Nathan's portfolio and asked him: "Do you wanna discuss the portfolio or do you have to go back and be somewhere else?"  
"That would be great, Mr. Jefferson. I have nothing better to do and I really appreciate, that you spend your free time like this."

They were sitting in the sand, with portfolio and Nathan's laptop. He was writing notes, which teacher told him about every single picture. Time was passing fast. It was a nice afternoon, warm breeze was lazily stroking their faces, bunch of girls came to the beach for an amateur volleyball game, birds were building nests in surrounding trees. Nathan was happy. After a longer period, he felt so free and more self-confident, doing what he loved and knowing he was great in it. The support from his sister Kristine supercharged him and the care from his favorite teacher was a cherry on a top of the cake. Still, Nathan wished for his father to be proud of him. Often, he fantasized about being a world known photographer. About his first exhibition. How the whole family will be there and his parents will be proud and he will see their tears of happiness. The reality was different. Nathan was labelled almost as a black sheep, because he was probably first Prescott, who didn't care about money and power.

Mr. Jefferson drove Nathan back to Blackwell campus. Lynn and some her friend were just walking through the parking lot. When Lynn spotted Nathan, she blushed. Nathan quickly grabbed his stuff and turned to Mr. Jefferson: "Thank you very much Mr. Jefferson for today. It means a lot to me."  
"What teacher would I be, if I wouldn't be helping to one of my best students? It was nothing, Nathan. Next time, we should go to the forrest."  
"You wanna show me some more of your tricks, Mr. Jefferson?"  
"Of course, Nathan," said Mr. Jefferson kindly. He sat into his car and through the opened car window wished to Nathan a nice rest of the weekend. Nathan was in seaventh heaven. But then he remembered he wanted to talk to Lynn.  
"Hey, Lynn! Wait up!" he shouted almost over the whole parking lot. Nathan was surprised that Lynn actually stopped, but told to her friend to wait for her few steps ahead. He walked to Lynn and asked her kindly: "Lynn, I've got your message from Richard, but I don't understand. You are not bothering me at all. I am really sorry about the drawing. I think you are really tallented sketcher."  
"Nathan, that's.. really kind you say it. You don't have to apologize for the broken sketch. It was my fault. As I said, I will not bother you anymore," she answered with hot red cheeks. Nathan was confused and tried to understand her feeling: "But Lynn, as I said, you are not bothering me at all. Maybe.. we could go to practice together sometimes? I mean.. we could go to the beach and I could take photos and you could draw and then we could compare!" he submitted an idea with nervous laughing.  
"That wouldn't be fair. Drawing takes more time, than pressing the camera shutter," she said with smile, but then quickly added: "But still, I think people like me and you shouldn't get along, Nathan."  
"Why not, Lynn? I don't understand! Is this about money?" he began to rise his voice at her. Before he either realized it, he was yelling at Lynn: "Everybody is just pointing at me, thinking that I am spoiled with money of my father, but that's not true! I am different! I don't care about their plans. I want to be myself! Is this why nobody of you can honestly talk to me? You see me as a walking bag of money and thinking, that you are not good enough for me or what? I don't get it! I seriously don't get it, Lynn. You all should better try knowing people first by yourself, before judging them by the rumors." Nathan's blood was boiling. He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, grabbed the tripod firmly and turned away from Lynn. She stood there for a second with her mouth open, then her brain started to work and she was feeling Nathan's inner pain. She realized, he truly was trying to be different.  
"Nathan!" she shouted at him, with hand raised, as she could mentally force to stop him.  
"Forget it, Lynn," he was mumbling to himself. He knew Lynn didn't have a chance to hear it. But he stopped to care.


End file.
